


A Foreign Tongue

by Isis



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: Double Drabble, Double Entendre, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Thyon tries to learn the language of Amezrou.





	A Foreign Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/gifts).



Thyon stammered out his request in Amezrou’s language. The shopkeeper nodded, and brought out….

“Didn’t I ask for cherries?” Thyon said to Ruza.

“Almost. Your tongue should be at the top of your mouth, not on your teeth, like this.” He spoke; the word sounded exactly like what Thyon had thought he’d said, but the shopkeeper laughed and exchanged the bread he’d put on the counter for a bag of cherries.

Walking back toward the airship, Thyon tested the word in his mouth, moving his tongue into different positions, trying to hear and feel the difference. Finally he said, “I can’t figure it out. They’ll have to send someone else for cherries next time.”

“Maybe your mouth is defective,” said Ruza.

“My mouth is not defective!”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Ruza declared. “Open up.” Obligingly, Thyon opened his mouth, and Ruza ran his fingers across his lips and teeth, then moved closer, replacing his fingers with his lips. Ruza’s tongue flickered in his mouth touching, tasting. Thyon wrapped his arms around Ruza and kissed him back.

Finally they parted. “Your verdict?”

“Hard to tell. I’ll need to examine it thoroughly.”

“And often,” added Thyon. “Just to make sure.”


End file.
